User talk:AlienGamer
Welcome! Hi AlienGamer -- we are excited to have 07-Ghost Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "07-Ghost Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro hey Thanks, but I was wondering, if we should just make up the basic pages using the wikipedia to get the shape of the wikia first then add the minor things and change the information to suit this wikia? Sure, I was starting on it. Umm... This is my first time on this so I am pretty slow but I have no idea why it's in bold and italics (or is it just me?) for Teito Klein's page. How to fix it? Hmm... I haven't really got the hang of it either way since I'm new at this so just go with what you prefer, I'm getting to know it either way. Hey I was wondering if I could be a Admin, although I don't really have much time and my internet connection is really bad. Like just before, it went offline for around a month and I had to change the internet company. (Finally got the internet back last night) Even though it's like this, if you want me to be an admin, I'll be happy to do my best (... even if this is my first time around) Cheers Teito-chan V90 hey, whats the meaning about the message about the editing is disabled 2moro & restarting the pages? Merge Hey, AlienGamer, I'm in the process of requesting a merge with this site's clone 07ghostWiki, Is that fine with you? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 09:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Thanks. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Which is the correct title? M-I-H-K-A-I-L or M-I-K-H-A-I-L ? --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 08:29, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't have any better sources, I'll go with that. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (talk) 23:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC)